This invention pertains to engine fuel systems and is particularly concerned with a novel fuel injection system and control valve.
The disclosure contains a number of novel features which contribute to improvements in a fuel injection system. One feature of the invention relates to the electronic system for controlling the operation of the control valve to provide fuel injection pulses at desired points in the engine operating cycle. Further features relate to the specific circuit details of the preferred embodiment. These features, along with additional features, advantages and benefits of the invention, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.